Who's the Smooth Criminal Now?
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: What happened after Sebastian slushied Santana in "Michael"? Read to find out! My take what happened, because they should've done something about it. ONE-SHOT! Rated T for very very minor violence, very very very minor language, and because I'm insane that way :P Title inspired by the song "Smooth Criminal" that was sung in "Michael" READ AND REVIEW :)


**Author's Note: After watching "Michael", I was thinking multiple things. For instance, I was thinking: what happened after Sebastian the evil criminal chipmunk slushied Santana? Here is my input on what happened. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee. Duh, do you really think that I'm Ryan Murphy? I don't think so. **

The first thing Santana thought after that smack down was that she totally won. The second was why Sebastian was acting like it was no big deal with Blaine having surgery in his eye. The third, the least expecting, was when the slushy was thrown at Santana.

Santana first saw Sebastian's smirking face, then within milliseconds she saw red ice being thrown at her neck and chest. The slushy splashing on Santana's bare skin felt like being slapped by an iceberg, as Kurt usually quoted from his experience on being slushied.

The slushy immediately soaked into Santana's outfit, officially staining the outfit and ruining it. The slushy even soaked her bra, so there goes a perfectly nice bra.

At first, Santana was shocked, stunned, and dazed. She didn't see that slushy coming at her, and she wished that she could instantly disappear. This was probably the only time in her high school career where she just wanted to slink away from everything and everyone and just be alone for the rest of her life… except having Brittany and her New Direction friends.

Santana saw the other warblers astonished faces turn to laughing ones in an instant. They were mocking her, especially Sebastian. If this what the other members of the New Directions felt like after every slushy, then this was an understatement compared to what they have gone through.

The only pip that wasn't laughing was Trent, the person who seemed most concerned about Blaine's eye. He stared at Santana, with an unreadable face. He looked wretched, still shocked, and sympathetic all rolled into one big fruitcake. After all, Santana didn't think that Trent even knew about the slushy. Maybe the decision to throw it at her was last second, but she had no idea.

Anger and fury suddenly seemed to take over Santana's body. Not only they have hurt Blaine (physically) Kurt (emotionally), her New Direction friends (they were emotional about it, but not as depressed as Kurt) and now herself was included on the list.

Santana had enough of those singing canaries. She was tired of them doing all of this crap, just to win a _show choir _competition. She was tired of people messing around with her life, and the lives of her friends. She wanted to do this ever since she laid eyes on Sebastian, and she decided, _Why not?_ _What do I have to lose?_

She was ready to go all Lima Heights on Sebastian. She wound up her fist, and threw it as hard as she could, meeting her target. Her fist smashed into Sebastian's jaw, forcing him back on top of a couple of warblers, knocking himself and them over sprawling on the floor. A very big and noticeable blue and slightly purple bruise immediately began to spread over Sebastian's jaw.

What Santana found amusing was Sebastian's face. He so didn't see it coming, and it was so funny to see his face scrunch up, like when she hurled that dodge ball at Finn's face not too long ago, when she was part of the Trouble Tones. It made her feel so much better, and he deserved it too.

The other warblers didn't see it coming either, especially the ones who helped break Sebastian's fall by falling down with him. They were so confused, and very concerned with Sebastian's pretty, smug meerkat face. Trent was unharmed from Santana's punch. He was actually very pleased with Santana's work, and he was trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

Also pleased with her work, Santana walked over the tumbled warblers. She pushed open the double doors from where they came from but halted. "I hope you guys can cover up that bruise. That was from Kurt and Blaine personally, just so you know." She smirked. "I will see you guys at Regionals, and maybe no slushies will be involved. Otherwise, I will have to do the same with each and every one of your pretty a cappella faces."

Before she left, she wiped off some of her dumped cherry slushy off of her neck and flung the red ice onto Sebastian's warbler blazer, officially staining it.

Sebastian gasped, ready to start another argument, maybe even another duel (even in the state he was in) but Santana effectively beat him. "I hope you have an extra blazer, 'cause I don't think the judges would approve of slushy crap on your uniforms."

Having enough of the Sebastian and the of the warblers altogether, Santana sauntered out of the room. Yes, that punch was delivered from Kurt and Blaine. She knew that both boys would love to get their hands on him and tear him limb from limb, but Santana wanted to save the trouble for them. The boys, and all of New Directions, have gone through some serious crap over the span of being in Glee club, and it was high time someone stood in and actually gave them some assistance, effective assistance, to be specific.

Santana walked out of Dalton, confident and proud, despite some of the stares or the weird looks lobbed at her face. Once she reached her car, she pulled the recording, which was taped to her under-boob, and thankfully, wasn't damaged from Sebastian's surprised slushy. Just to be sure, Santana replayed the tape recorder, listening to the confrontation. She heard her voice mending well with Sebastian's but she did have to admit that she was much better. And much to her surprise, she was able to hear her fist connect with Sebastian's jaw, and the few threatening words that she said to the warblers.

She quickly decided that in order to threaten the warblers with the recording tape, she would have to edit out the part where she punched Sebastian in the face. That won't be much of a challenge, since Artie can easily help with that.

Santana buckled her seatbelt and drove back home, where she could change into something more comfortable, sip some herbal tea, and maybe call Brittany. Santana was kind of grateful that she was able to knock some sense into Sebastian's hard noggin of his. After all, he did deserve it, and Santana really wanted to punch him ever since she ever laid her eyes on that warbler.

Besides, she had the tape to prove that she was the better singer.

**Author's Note: I definitely think that was what happened after Sebastian slushied Santana. Please review! I worked hard, and I do deserve some credit, right?**


End file.
